sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanith, The Viper
Tanith, The Viper, is a custom class for SASZA4. It is a high damage class that applies and abuses poison to kill high profile targets and decimate crowds. Tanith is a genetically engineered monstrosity created by the Kitteria Corporation, intended to be an assassin. He favors high damage weapons, as well as semiautomatic weapons, which allow him to more accurately spread his poison. Tanith starts with 1,800 health, and gains 100 per level. He begins with the Z-1 Assault Rifle, as well as the HVM 001. Skills: Tanith's abilities that interact with Poison will not interact with chemical damage dealt by weapons, only the Poison from his abilities. #Venomous Bite: Tanith bites the target, dealing damage and applying Poison. For the next three seconds, the target takes chemical damage. If Venomous Bite is cast while in Slither, Tanith will lunge at the target. #Slither: Tanith drops low to the ground, slithering along it for several seconds. For the duration, Tanith cannot attack, but gains movement speed. If he is moving toward a Poisoned target, he will gain additional movement speed. Slither can be recast to end the duration. #Poison Drop: Tanith charges his next several attacks with his poison. Hit enemies will have Poison applied to them, and will take chemical damage over the next three seconds, equal to a percentage of the equipped weapon's damage. #Power Poison: For every Poisoned enemy, Tanith passively gains increased damage. #Execute Weakness: Tanith's attacks on Poisoned enemies deal additional damage and heal him on hit. #Plague: Poisoned enemies are slowed. Additionally, if an enemy dies of Poison, the Poison will transfer to a nearby enemy, refreshing the duration. #Constrict: Tanith wraps around a target enemy for several seconds. For the duration, the target has reduced movement and attack speed. In addition, if Tanith casts Venomous Bite on the target, its cooldown will be reduced to one second, the energy cost is refunded, and the Poison damage will stack. If Constrict is cast while in Slither, Tanith will lunge at the target. (Locked until Level 20) Skill Tree: Background: The Kitteria Corporation's private security nightmare. Developed quite specifically against multiple warfare humanity conventions, Tanith is a nightmare to see in action, and the aftermath isn't pretty either. It's a bad day for anyone this monstrosity is set upon. Contrary to the Kitteria Corporation's preferred business practices, only one prototype was ever created, as the Federation quickly shut down production, fearing what would happen if these things became available for private use. Unfortunately, the mole that brought the project to the eyes of the public was never heard from again. Rumors abound of what happened to him, but most believe he was the first victim of a certain humanoid snake. Playstyle: Tanith highly favors semiautomatic weapons such as sniper rifles, due to the ability they give him to better control how he spreads Poison with Poison Drop. This works just fine, given his role as an assassin. Smart play brings him up to unbelievable power levels, as Plague has a special interaction with Power Poison. If you manage to keep a round of Poison from Poison Drop spreading long enough, you can actually apply it again, giving you massive amounts of increased damage. However, this requires luck, timing, and very good micromanagement. Additionally, massive damage can be brought to bear if you want to level up Execute Weakness. By applying Poison Drop with an extremely high damage weapon, then switching to a high RPS weapon, you can proc the additional damage for massive kill potential. A Ronson 55 with full Overclocked deals 300,000 damage over the duration, while healing you for 4080 health. And this isn't even considering the Poison damage. Notes: My fifth class concept. I don't particularly like the special as of yet, as I feel such an integral ability needs to interact with poison in some way. But it'll work for right now. As always, all criticism is welcome, and leave a comment below. Thanks for reading! Erendian (talk) 02:41, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Classes